


No Heroes, No Villains

by RomanValkyrie



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Human Catra (She-Ra), LOTS of violence, non-binary catra, really cool powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanValkyrie/pseuds/RomanValkyrie
Summary: Catra undergoes an experiment that helps them gain superpowers. With the help of their friends, Stephanie and Teresa, Catra plans on showing their childhood friend and lost love, who she really works for.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	No Heroes, No Villains

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prologue, there are LOTS of setting up here and help explain what has happened to get where we start Chapter 1. I am so very excited to show you guys this world I have created. 
> 
> I am going to say now this story is gory, handles very hard topics, and is very adult. This was my take on The Boys type world. 
> 
> This chapter deals with death

I never planned on being a superhero. If you asked eight-year-old Elizabeth where they would be at twenty-three, they'd say they are living with their best friend, being an artist, or some shit. What am I actually doing? Honestly, I’m doing my fucking best. Helping who I can, when I can. Most of the “powered” were born with their abilities. Only two people have received powers as an adult, well, only two I know of. Me, Elizabeth Alvarez, my best friend, Stephanie D’ream. Most people now know us as Catra and Scorpia. We are helped by Teresa Dryl, aka Traps. Together we makeup, The Super Pal Trio, or that’s what Steph makes me call us. What the media and I like to call us is The Rebellion. Let me fully introduce these assholes and our origin story. (Apparently, all heroes have those, some more tragic than others)

The first is going to be me. Elizabeth Apple Alverez.. My parents were powered from what I’m told. My mother went by Magicat, and my father, well, never used his powers for anything cool enough for a name. Magicat was one of the first to join The Alliance, a group of powered individuals who wanted to help better the world. She had the power to transform into, get this, a giant cat. Dad was super fucking smart, and he helped behind the scenes. Commonly they were known as Tao and Cyra Alverez. They gave birth to a perfectly normal baby, and they were just happy to have a kid. ( I mean, hey, I’m pretty fucking great. Smart, hot, and incredibly humble.) When I turned four, they chose to step down from The Alliance. Now, these assholes didn’t like that. From what I could find, my dad knew too much just to step away. So how do you kill a genius and his powered wife? Wait till their kid is at daycare and have them die in a work “accident.” Paint them as heroes for saving the life of a fellow member, Angel, and move on. Now here is the kicker, you send that kid to a foster home. Make sure it’s a shit one. I think that is where my real origin story starts because it’s where I met Adora. 

The funny thing, her sister, died the same way as my parents. Mara was She-Ra, the founder of the Alliance. She died three years before my parents. Adora’s mom had died giving birth to her, and her dad was nowhere to be found. Now Adora looked nothing like Mara, showed no signs of powers, and had no family left, so the same thing happened. The Horde was home for kids who lost their families to superpower accidents. Trauma sticks with trauma. Adora was different from everyone else in that shithole. Not only would she deal with me, but she loved me. 

Now, this is where we get into the fucked up part of my story. Shannon bitchface Weaver ran that place along with Steve asshat Prime. They took most of us because we were powerless and would hate the powered for taking away our family. So what do you do with a bunch of crotch goblins with nothing but anger? Train them to be a for-hire group of skilled badasses who can take down rough bastards. Want to make an educated guess on who the tops students were? Adora and Me, in that order. Did I ever hear praise from Weaver? No, I didn’t mean shit to her. Adora, on the other hand, was the golden child. She would study and work her ass off. Those bastards took her sister. Adora also used her perfect status to help protect me. She made it so easy to love her. Well, I’m getting off track. Where was I? 

Oh yeah, so we became child soldiers. Well, not child soldiers. We trained as children but never saw the field until we were past eighteen. It was a job and a place to live. Foster kids don’t have much of an option. We knew how to take down most of the powered that had been put on the watch list. That was the plan for Adora and me. Become Captain’s and run a squad together. It was simple and what we always wanted. Everything changed when we were seventeen. 

One night she woke up screaming and glowing. I couldn’t calm her down quick enough before Weaver came in. She just looked in the room and left without a word. We made a plan to run away together the next night. All that was needed was to sneak food and water. Adora promised she wouldn’t leave me. I don’t think she had a choice. Once we both finally passed out to make sure we had enough energy, I woke up alone. Death would have been a better option than what happened next. 

From what I gathered, Prime and Weaver got a nice check from The Alliance when they revealed that she was the next She-Ra. That finally gave the push for “phase four: upgrade.” Good name, right? Yeah, bad shit happened. I turned eighteen and signed my contract with The Fright Zone Mercenaries. I was going to get revenge on the people who took my best friend. Power-hungry teenagers and violence go together so well. I was offered a “position” to rank up to Force Captain right after the contract was signed. Yes, that was the answer. Fun fact, that was the wrong answer. The next couple of days get super blurry. I woke up in a facility with a group of others hooked up to some neon green liquid shit dripping into my arm. This also happens to be where I met Stephanie. She had been there longer than me, the original test subject. Her moms were the ones to create it, after all. 

Stephanie’s story was mostly typical. Both moms supered but were more into science and research of why they were that way than using their powers. If they did, well fuck, they would be unstoppable. Linda could admit a toxic gas from her pores and was great to hand-to-hand combat. Lauren had the power to conduct electricity and extra-durable skin. Not wholly bulletproof, but pretty fucking close. The real kicker was that lighting could cause the toxic gas to blow up. When I said unstoppable, I meant it. Linda and Lauren D’ream - from what I've been told - were the kindest and most caring people in the world, so when their science was being used for shit like this, they weren’t happy. From what I've told you already, we see the trend. Prime took care of them. How? I don’t know. Stephanie was twenty-three when it happened, and she went to Steve to help continue her moms’ work and ended up getting tested on. She got sick, but that was when something changed. The doctors changed her needle, and her skin was a lot harder to pierce her skin. After seeing success in her, they started testing on others. There were nine of us after her. 

We were the only two to survive any testing. 

I won’t lie when I say we were both pretty fucked up after that. Both of us were too scared to use our powers and told that we should be thankful that we even lived in the first place. Weaver and Prime had plans for us. As we recovered, we were forced to learn our powers and quickly. They guessed by Steph that they would stem from our parents. Hers did, down to being a complete mix of both. Mine? Not so much. I was already pretty smart, so they thought that was it, but nope. I was just human smart. Giant cat? Well, how about cat-like reflexes and senses. The first sign, I started to hear a lot more. The second, I got very quick and could make jumps like nothing I could before. Shannon caught onto the second one. The third was the weirdest. I sneezed and ended up not exactly where I was to start. I shrugged it off. I was sick and not in the right place of mind to handle it. It wasn’t until when I was sparring with Steph and ended up behind her, scaring the living shit out of her, did I realize, “oh shit this might be a power”. I was laughing so hard I couldn’t breathe. Thankfully neither Shannon nor Steve saw. That’s when I realized we had a way out of their hell hole. 

See, when I started being able to hear a lot better, I also began to listen to what the plan was. Phase five was selling us and the science to make us. Twenty percent sounds really fucking lovely to companies trying to make a profit. The best part? Alliance was the top bidder. Something about trying to make sure there were enough heroes for every city. Bullshit. When you sell action figures and have these heroes more as cash cows, I don’t believe you are doing the right thing. At one point, The Alliance was actually trying to help people and do what’s best. That’s what my parents stood for. That’s what Mara stood for. People idolize this group, ever-changing powered assholes who save people when convenient for them and media attention. At this point, I didn’t even know who was on the team. They announced a whole new roster was coming right before the shit show went down. TV would be “too distracting” to our training, so I didn’t see who or what was going on. Sorry, you are here for the origin story, not a rant. 

As I was making a plan to escape, I realized that even if we left, they would make more, or at least try. This wasn’t just leaving. It was ending this, erasing everything. Thankfully I knew someone perfect at blowing shit up. It was just convincing her to do so. Thankfully it didn’t take a lot. I also guess, sadly, it didn’t take a lot. Steph saw all the pain it has caused and was done trying to justify why. After that, it was relatively simple. Did it go that way? Kinda? We planned everything and had a backup plan for anything that could happen. Well, almost anything. 

The place was ready to blow, Steph and I were outside the facility, and I had to look at a billboard. The words “The Alliance Welcomes the Best Friend Squad” in bold font, and in the middle was Adora. Not Adora, She-Ra. Dressed in a white outfit with a skirt and stupid tiara. We didn’t plan on me seeing that. Seeing red is an understatement. Right as Steph went to light up the place, I teleported in to grab Shannon. Steve could blow up for all I cared, but Shannon, she deserved worse. Adora was taken from me and forced to work for the people who killed my family and her sister. I was supposed to have a future with her. My Adora would never work for them. Shannon Weaver was going to pay. 

I will admit this was not my finest moment, but I didn’t get hurt too bad. The good news was I got Shannon. The bad news was I burned off half my hair and maybe some skin. Hair will grow back, but revenge is forever. Besides, I did rock that cut. 

Oh, and for my revenge on Weaver, it was sweet. Pinned everything on her, exposed the mistreatment happening in the home. Made her watch as everything she had built crumbled at my hand. The police took her and made a giant publicity stunt of it all. They were going to “change the system” and all the bullshit. Yeah, that was not going to work for me. The day before her trial I decided to pop in for a visit. I think she only got a couple of words in before I had enough of being belittled and abused. The next thing I remember we were on top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. She tried to apologize and say I needed her. I think that is what sent me over the edge. Pushing someone off a building is a little easier than you think. Watching life leave her eyes as she hit the ground felt amazing, the blood and brain matter not so much. Before you paint me as a bad person, ask yourself, what would you do with your childhood abuser? If you said, forgive and forget, I know you are fucking lying. You make sure they can’t hurt you or anyone else again. If you wonder how I sleep at night, it’s with crippling nightmares of my childhood. So could I have let the justice system take care of this? Yeah, but that system is fucking broken. If she was found guilty, she would have gotten a couple of years and served a fraction of it. Then she would try to fuck up my life. She had money, and all evidence was just a couple of foster kids saying she did it. Rich white women beating foster kids? Yeah, that would have gone so well. So making it look like she committed suicide before trial really helped paint the guilty story. 

So afterward, Steph wasn’t the happiest with me, but she understood. That was all I could ask. I found out she still had a place in a nicer section of town, and we stayed there as we planned what was next. What was next? For about a month, we had no idea. I was almost nineteen and had no family. Steph had a good chunk of money and place but still no family. We both wanted to change the world, but how? First, we needed to look normal. Steph went to the gym a lot and became a personal trainer. I decided college was the next step and said I took a gap year to “find myself.” I decided to pick pre-law as my major. I fucking hate the system, so why not learn about the people who are a big part of it. That’s when we introduce Traps. 

What is Teresa Dryl’s backstory? Your guess is as good as mine. Robot parents? Alliance experiment? Alien? She doesn’t share, and we don’t ask. Traps power is that she is pretty much a living computer. Hack into anything and know everything. She also happens to be the only person who has altogether left the Alliance and lived after. One part of that was them thinking she was dead. As I said, Traps is smart. She knew what would happen when she was done working for that place. The best part was she got to pick how she “went out” and got to hide the rest of her life doing whatever the fuck she wanted. The Alliance was on some mission, and Traps got “stuck.” They left her there, thinking she was as good as dead. So how do you meet someone like Traps? She shows up at your apartment thinking it’s still empty, and she never leaves. Stephanie has the biggest heart and offered Traps a place to stay. Why? I don’t know. She could have been a killer, I mean, she hacked the alarm system like it was nothing, and IT WAS WITH HER HAIR! Good thing she is just crazy and ended up being one of the coolest fucking people I’ve met. Yeah, she can get annoying and hyper-focused, but it reminded me of what little memories I had of my dad. I’m also too easily annoyed, so take that as you will. 

She found out we were powered when I accidentally teleported downstairs to get water, and she was up at four in the morning. After that, we talked about what happened. Traps misses the field, and we wanted to get revenge on The Alliance, so we concluded that we would start The Rebellion, sorry, Super Pal Trio. We had everything we needed: money, tech, and firepower. Training started immediately. 

So by now, you’ve learned that the Alliance is the bad guys by now, right? Before I drive into where I am right now, we need to talk about these guys. The Alliance was founded by Mara Gray, my parents, Angela and Micha Moon. They wanted to create a group of powered individuals who could be called on to help the city. Sounds good, and it was. Quickly they became the superheroes anyone around the world would recognize. Led by the almighty She-Ra, they took on helping issues big and small. Mara and my parents had the same idea of how The Alliance should be run. The Moons did not. See, they invested all the money and wanted more in return. They wanted to rule the company.

The first step in them taking over was signing a contract with the military to be used for domestic issues, big money. My parents had faced discrimination and knew that the deal would make minority communities feel threatened. Mara also knew this. Did those two care? Nope. They justified it as being able to help and be the first defense line legally, so others didn’t have to. The second was signing on more powered individuals to help in every city across the US. They were all on board for more people to help. What started happening was people abused their power, and The Alliance swept it under the rug. Made anyone who had issues sign a Nondisclourse agreement and take a chunk of money. My parents found out they were pregnant with me around this time and had just lost Mara to the “accident” on a mission they were not assigned to. The third was making toys, movies, and comics about The Alliance and all the heroes who worked for them. They also made the memorial line for Mara. This is what made my parents' choice to step away a lot easier. They didn’t pressure me to be like them, mostly since I wasn’t powered. They also happened to be the last thing in Angela and Micha’s way to complete The Alliance’s ownership. 

I miss them. All the memories that are left are vague and blurry. Still there, but they feel like they are from a past life. I remember my dad teaching me how to do puzzles and called me his little genius. My mom would turn into her cat form and chase me around the house. They didn’t care that I wasn’t powered. Tao and Cyra Alverez were the most caring parents and people. Angela and Micha Moon, The Alliance, took them away for me. So if you ever wonder who the bad guys are, please ask yourself if you would be okay taking away someone like them in this world. I may make questionable choices and take things into my own hands, but I will never take someone’s life who doesn’t deserve it. 

Heroes and villains don’t exist. Everybody thinks they are doing the right thing. For me, the right thing is getting Adora back by my side. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it?  
> Oh and what would one of my stores be without a Spotify playlist?  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74HH5FeKGESqUcBE94qgI0?si=yaquf9e2T5OVp_Ko5fRZsg


End file.
